Reverie
by DoucheDork
Summary: rev·er·ie (rĕv′ə-rē) n. 1. A state of abstracted musing; daydreaming. - This is so messy omfgg


"Mother..."

"Mum..."

"MOM!"

Kitty Chesire, mayhem extraordinaire, woke up that fine class day with a start. Except this was not her dorm. More importantly, this was not her room. In fact, she didn't know where she was at all. This was not one of her usual nap spots on a tree either, so to say she was disoriented was a bit of a stretch.

"Mother! I'm so glad you're awake. Katherine's been nuthin' but a pain this mornin' and-..."

She had a child on her lap that looked an eerie lot like her. The small girl seemed to be rounding seven years old or so. She had mint green hair and wore a hairband just like her own and eyes that only ran down in one Wonderlandian family and er heart nearly stoppe functioning when she realized where she had seen those eyes before.

 _Madeline Hatter._

"Uh, what's your name kid?" Because truly, she did not know. It's not everyday you randomly wake up with a kid you don't know calling you 'mom'.

The little child look at her as if she had grown a second head out of the blue, before bursting into a giggle. "Silly mommy, I'm Karyna!"

Alrighty then.

"Uh, where is your father?" She asked cautiously, and the child just tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you okay ma? I dun got no dad, and neither does Kat! It's you and Ma!"

So she was with a woman then, that explains the eyes. "Is your other mom by any chance, Madeline Hatter?"

"You don't call her by her whole name..." She seemed almost offended. "You call 'er sweetie an' stuff like that. She's your happily ever after!"

"Whatever she says she's a dirty, filthy liar!" A squeaky, seemingly angry voice rose from the bedroom doorframe and right there, and almost identical copy of the child in front of her stood, bangs on her face all messy and her hair exceptionally curlier than her (she assumed) sibling's. Their eyes were the same. Colored a turquoise blue with a dangerous black slit splitting the iris in two.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Not too long after she hopped down and both began bickering, and after a few angry hisses, they were both at it, scratching and biting.

"Girls, girls!" Kitty said, quickly seizing them up (one girl on each hand, they were surprisingly light) and separating them from ech other. "Calm down alright? No need to bicker!"

Both girls immediately stopped and looked at their mother, bewildered.

"You-...You don't want us to be chaotic?" Katherine (she guessed) said. "But...you always let us play fight!"

"Not today kids. Where is your mother? I'm gonna have a talk with her a second."

They blinked and nodded, running out of the room to quickly look for their other mother.

"Oof-...Hey! What's with all the pushin' huh?"

Soon enough, Kitty's heart wanted to beat it's way out of her rib cage because god she had gotten so beautiful and the little dimples under her eyes were still there and oh hex she was gone. Madeline giggled, as if she had just heard a secret.

"Why, you always react like that when you see me, Kitten."

Kitty ignored the immediate summersault her heart did at the term of endearment and gritted her teeth.

"Can you tell me where the hex I am and why am I here and not in my EAH dorm?"

Madeline sighed and looked down towards the two children, a gentle smile on her face.

"Frighten me silly, tickle me not. The little kittens to play will find another spot."

Both children immediately nodded at their mother's Riddlish and ran out of the room. Once they were gone, Maddie looked up, a cheeky smile on her face.

"By know you must know this is not really happening."

"I mean, I don't remember ever marrying you-...no offense...- and as amazing as it sounds to do si someday, I don't think I've done it quite yet."

Maddie giggled. "You are lucid dreaming, this is nothing but an epiphany. None of this is true, as tragic as it sounds, but it is not false either." She tapped the cat girl on the nose. "It's free for your interpretation, it exists and yet it doesn't. It's a possibility like any other, will you take it, Kitty?"

A warm pair of lips posed on her own and she was mildly shaken for a few moments before they pulled away. She opened her eyes in surprise as her lips tingled with the after taste of lipstick balm and earl grey tea.

"Wake up, Kitty cat. And for the record, I've always liked the name Karyna."

~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~•~~~~

Kitty woke up from her nap with a slight jump and nearly fell out of the tree she was sleeping in. She breathed heavily an looked around in slight hesitance until she finally realized where she was at. Only then could she breathe normally.

She shook her head and stretched. "Man! What an odd dream..." She looked into the distance and found nonetheless than the girl of her dreams (This meant in a literal sense, obviously).

Maddie giggled, more to herself than anyone else, as she shared a spot of tea with her dear mouse friend, Earl Grey. She looked up from her musings to find Kitty's electric blue eyes staring at her, just as se expected them to be. She smiled at the Chesire cat and winked, before resuming her tea time. There were things she knew, oh she did. But she wouldn't tell. Not yet.

Kitty blinked in amusement and ignored the erratic beating of her heart before shaking her head once more.

"Must've slipped some catnip into my tea or sumethin'..."

She yawned and laid herself back onto the tree, as she had before, before her eyes closed once again. Turquoise eyes haunted her dreams forever after, and she knew, she would never be able to sleep again until she ensured she could stare into those eye every morning and every night.

J

The night of her wedding was probably the best sleep she had gotten since then.


End file.
